


Sticky Situation

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Draco Malfoy - character, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gives away secrets when she's had a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

She pounces him in a dark corner of the pub, lands on his lap and wraps her arms around his waist. Mask askew and curls sprinkled with glitter, she grins at him. "Boo," she says. Her breath is scented with peppermint and rum, and Draco wonders how many sticky cocktails she's had already. He asks, and she screws up her face, counting. "Seven," she says eventually, and lists to one side.

Draco holds her upright. "Explains why you've made a public spectacle of yourself," he says. She lays her head on his shoulder and hums before kissing him soundly. Even over the music blaring from the wireless and the chattering of partygoers, Draco hears the gasps. _Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Are they-- They aren't. Oh my god, they are._

He pushes Hermione's hair out of his eyes. "There are going to be a lot of questions for you to answer once you sober up," he warns her as several Gryffindors glare their direction. 

Hermione turns around and shouts across the pub. "We're dating! Have been for a year! Fuck off!" She kisses him again and smiles. "There. Problem solved."

Draco snorts. "Not even close, Hermione. But I love you too."


End file.
